A flexible metal laminate applied to, for example, an electronic device is produced through a step of continuously thermocompression-bonding laminate metal foils to a thermocompression resin film. In this thermocompression-bonding step, a heat and pressure forming apparatus is used and a protection metal foil for protecting the laminate metal foils is placed between a pressure surface of the heat and pressure forming apparatus and the laminate metal foils (see Patent Documents 1 to 3).